


A Life at Sea - A Pirate Fic

by Elly_Hiddlesherloki



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Pirate!Thor, Pirates, Rating subject to change, Reader Insert, pirate!Loki, pirate!reader, romantic pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_Hiddlesherloki/pseuds/Elly_Hiddlesherloki
Summary: It’s the 17th century, Loki and Thor have been sent to Midgard to track down a rogue ice sorceress, they’re trying to blend in with humans so their powers are as hidden as they can manage. The ice sorceress became a pirate and trusts no one. To gain her trust, the brothers have become pirates in their own right. (Alternate timeline where Loki knows his true heritage at this point in history but is deeply ashamed of it, he and Thor are on good terms. )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please please leave feedback

“And you’re certain these are the coordinates?” Loki muttered, holding still the ship’s wheel.

The first mate nodded enthusiastically, a look of nervousness on his features, fearful of disappointing his captain. “Aye, sir, this was the direction she was headed.”

Loki nodded, his gaze turning towards the horizon.

“You really think she’ll show?” Heavy footsteps echoed up the stairs to the raised platform where Loki stood, guiding the ship. A blonde crown of hair appeared, followed by the rest of the muscular man.

“It’s the only lead we have, brother.”

“And why are you captain again?” Thor asked, his eyes twinkling jovially.

Loki smirked, sliding his hand along the wide brim of his cavalier hat. The hat was gold, even the feather, matching the accents of his green and black outfit. Two tiny triangle flaps of material lined the crown of his hat, if only faintly resembling horns. He missed his normal helmet but this one was far more conducive to their current work and still bore a resemblance to his horned motif. “Because I’m clearly the better pilot.”

“For seafaring vehicles.” Thor muttered, shielding his eyes from the harsh sunlight. His long blonde hair hung in ringlets to his shoulders, resting on the smooth muscled skin. His long red velvet coat he normally wore for formal occasions was missing, clearly discarded in his quarters. Instead he wore a blue sleeveless shift, brown trousers and thick leather boots that rose to his knees. His outfit was one of practicality.

Loki wore a long green coat with tails that fell to his knees, flared out at the back, black leather kneehigh boots and a black button-up tunic, buttoned to his throat and pinned with an ebony gem. His long black hair was loosely tied back, preventing the wind from whipping it into his face. Across his chess lay crisscrossing black belts, sheathed with a half dozen daggers. Loki’s muscles shifted easily to the swaying of the boat as he guided the ship lazily, an easy air about him. He was leaner than Thor, that was apparent, but his muscles were tightly wound coils able to hold the ship still in even the fiercest of storms.

“Leave us, Pons.” Loki dismissed the first mate.

Pons bowed his head and scurried off.

Thor walked over and stood shoulder to shoulder with Loki, his back facing the rest of the ship’s deck as the many workers scurried about. “I’m not sure I’m fond of this scoundrel life, it’s lacking honor.”

Loki smirked again, eyes slitted against the wind, “Come now brother, you seemed quite fond of our missive when it involved loading the cannons.”

Thor glanced over at Loki for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face as he once more turned his head to watch the horizon. The deep blue ocean went on forever, as far as he could see, no sign of land in sight. “I will admit that was fun.”

“And you do love your battles.”

“You seem to love the stealing far more than you should.” Thor retorted.

“We’re stealing from corrupt nobility, paying honest sailors a living wage that they can’t get anywhere else. They would be next to slaves if they were on so called honest ships.”

“We are nobility.” Thor grumbled.

Loki rolled his eyes, “Not here. And you’ll forgive me if I find ways to enjoy myself while we look for her.”

Thor sighed, “Yes, the rage of battle even on such a location as these ships we moor is diverting.”

“You enjoy it.”

“I do.”

“Now then, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?”

“One of the lookouts thought he saw fog in the distance, that is her thing, yes?”

Loki nodded stiffly, “They didn’t call out?”

“They weren’t sure if it was an incoming storm or something else. You know how wary the sailors get of witchcraft.”

“Well if it’s not you, and it’s not natural,” Loki trailed off, glancing pointedly at Thor.

“Captain!” A voice cried out from the lookout tower. “Fog on the horizon!”

“It’s not me.” Thor muttered, “And it’s not natural.”

“We’ve been at this for two years now.” Loki peeled his gaze towards the horizon where a dense fog was slowly rolling in. A dark shadow loomed from the mists as the fog drew closer.

Thor turned around, following Loki’s gaze. “You were right about her not trusting us. Surely it would have been easier to just disguise ourselves as nobility and let her rob us.”

Loki shrugged, “This was more enjoyable, a respite from home. Besides, I didn’t want to take chances, we don’t know anything about her crew that they would trust someone so obviously using magic and who knows the extent of her powers.”

Thor grunted, “I could take her.”

“She’s a powerful sorceress brother, we don’t know the extent of what we’re dealing with and neither you nor I can breathe under water. I want all the advantages we can have.”

Scowling, Thor’s eyes darkened irritably, “You sound like you admire her.”

“If she were a great muscly brute like you, I’m sure your interest would be piqued, as it is, this is my area of expertise, I can’t help a small amount of curiosity.”

“What exactly is your plan again?”

“We make an ally of her, perhaps she will return home willingly. Besides, there was no limit on how long we were given to apprehend her, perhaps she can be amenable to our ways. Asgard could use a powerful sorceress to defend it.”

The fog now surrounded the ship, slowly blocking out the sun. In the distance, it was becoming obvious that the large shadowy object was indeed an approaching ship. The sailors on Loki and Thor’s vessel scurried about nervously.

“Hold steady!” Loki called, raising his voice that he might be heard over the whipping wind. The sailors pulled and tugged at various ropes and cords, some running below deck to check the cannons and assemble various weapons.

Thor touched the hammer fastened to his waist. A curious weapon for a sailor but the one he was best with. Though it had been enchanted to hide any runes or obvious markings of its true nature.

Now the fog swelled over the boat, snaking its thick tendrils along the deck and blocking the view of Loki’s men. He could barely make out Thor standing a few steps from him.

“Pons, hold the wheel.” Loki ordered loudly.

A few moment’s later, the first mate came stumbling up the stairs and over to Loki, taking the captain’s spot at the ship’s wheel.

“Which direction?” Pons stammered.

“Just hold her steady.” Loki muttered.

Pons bobbed his head.

A great black shadow loomed before them, floating lazily over to the side of the ship. Then as suddenly as the fog had sprung up, it vanished.

A massive vessel, almost twice the size as Loki and Thor’s ship loomed beside them. A crew of fierce, ugly men, they looked more like trolls than actual men, stood gathered on the edge of the opposite ship. Their weapons were all drawn, various clubs, cudgels, swords, and blades. They glared menacingly at the ship.

Loki walked down the stairs from the captain’s wheel, making his way to the point where a plank might be tossed and the two vessels’ occupants could meet. Thor followed slowly after him.

Walking with a calm, easy strut, Loki stopped among his gathered crew, his own men glaring back at the crew of the other ship.

“Who are you?” One of the trolllike men growled, a rag wrapped around his head. Loki guessed he was the firstmate.

“I am Loki, captain of the Black Raven, my brother Thor, co-captain.” He tilted his head in the direction of Thor. Thor raised his hand in greeting. “We seek the captain of the Plomour.”

“Do you now?” A cold voice called. The troll men parted and a woman stood among their ranks. You.

* * *

Your men parted around you as you walked over to the edge of your ship, stopping just before the rails. You clasped your hands behind your back and scanned the opposite ship. You had heard of the Black Raven, the captains were the most deadly in battle and the younger of the two was said to be an excellent tactician, but that seemed to be the extent. For as much as you were shrouded in mystery, they were too. They had only been raiding noble vessels for a few years, appearing as if overnight fully stocked with their own vessel. Such an occurrence was surely a cause for suspicion.

You wore a long blue doublet, kneehigh white boots – somehow kept pristine throughout years of ocean travel, a deep blue cavalier hat, and icy blue gloves. A long deadly looking scabbard, bedecked with silver trimmings hung at your waist.

The man in the gold hat with long black hair and fierce green eyes stared at you intently.

“I am the captain of the Plomour. You called?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t know a lot about ships so I’m trying my best to research things as needed but I also just want to write a romance story set in romantic pirate times, so yea. Please leave feedback - I'm desperate

“I have heard tell that the Black Raven’s captains have been searching the seas for me, is this true?” You called, your voice strong and steady.

“It is.” The black haired man called back, his gold hat waving in the strong ocean wind. “I wish to commune with you, perhaps to arrange a truce of sorts.”

You raised your eyebrow, “Oh?”

“We have supplies to trade, as well.” The man glanced at the blonde haired man beside him, “Thor, get the goods.” The first man looked back at you. “May we come aboard?”

“My men aren’t fond of newcomers.”

“Be that as it may, we can hardly exchange gifts without crossing vessels.”

You smirked, “Bribery?”

“Love, we merely wish to talk.” A touch of color touched your cheeks at the handsome man’s pet name.

“Perhaps we should speak in private what you’re planning as your men bring over these gifts you speak of.” You quirked your head, wondering if he would take the offer.

The man stood perfectly still, studying you with a calculating expression. Slowly a smile spread across his face and he bowed low, sweeping off his hat with a flourish. “I would be happy to accompany you to my quarters.”

You bit your lip and waved your hand. One of your sailors hurried forward and dropped a plank, settling it between the two ships. The other ship’s crew mirrored his action, throwing their own plank across. Warily, you crossed the plank and stepped down onto the other ship. The captain had straightened up, his hand outstretched to take yours and help you down. You didn’t need it but the gesture was appreciated.

The captain lowered his voice and muttered out of the corner of his mouth, “Get the boxes aboard, Thor.” He addressed the blonde man, his co-captain and brother whose name was apparently Thor.

Thor grumbled briefly before bending over and easily lifting one of the many boxes and making his way across the planks. Soon the two crews were mingling.

“So, captain,” you addressed the other brother, who to your amusement still held your gloved hand.

His eyes widened as he realized this and he slowly, almost begrudgingly, pulled away, his fingers sliding along the blue silk. “Please, call me Loki.”

“Loki.” You corrected with a smile.

“I have a bottle of cognac I’ve been meaning to share with someone, saving for a special occasion.”

“I would be delighted.”

Loki held out his hand and motioned for you to accompany him to the captain’s quarters.

Heavy oak doors covered the quarters, offering decent privacy from the majority of the crew. Once within, there was a table covered in an assortment of maps and other sailing instruments. To the side were a set of ornate french doors leading into a bedroom that housed a large double bed bedecked in green velvets and silks. You glanced towards the room with interest before turning back to Loki who was clearing the table. With interest, you noted that he wasn’t merely brushing the scrolls and papers aside, he was neatly returning them to their assigned places within the luxurious cabinets. So meticulous.

“Here.” Loki motioned for you to sit down.

You sank into the velvet stuffed chair and crossed your leg staring fixedly at Loki.

Copying your action, Loki sank into his own seat and procured the bottle of cognac and two glasses. He poured a drink for each of you and passed you your glass before taking a long drought from his own. You watched him for a moment, mildly suspicious of poison but trusted that he had drunk it would be safe for you.

“The stories do little justice of your beauty.” Loki murmured into the glass, watching you carefully over the rim. His bright green eyes fixated on your own.

The corner of your mouth quirked up in a small smile. “Idle flattery, captain?”

“Loki.” He corrected, “And I’m quite sincere.”

“Well I haven’t heard as many stories of you and your brother.”

Loki grit his teeth if ever briefly at the mention of his brother. You noticed that brief moment of jealousy at your mention of Thor. Trying to hide the awkwardness, you took another brief drink, eyes gazing absently around the room.

“Forgive my jealousy.” Loki muttered, “it’s challenging to have your older brother as your co-captain.”

You chuckled, “I can only imagine. Not many ships can handle two captains. Though I’m impressed that you seem to manage.”

“He prefers the brute force, whereas I focus on the more finesse aspects.”

“Finesse?”

“Well, you of all people know better than to go rushing into battle without any forethought, hence the fog, so I imagine.”

You smiled thinly, “Is it my fault that fog seems to follow my ship?”

Loki grinned wickedly, “Oh, so I’m told.”

You chuckled.

“Tell me, captain, my brother and I have a rapidly expanding base of operations, our haul has been quite successful over the years. What would it take to ensure a peaceful arrangement between our two businesses?”

“An alliance?”

Loki tilted his head, a sort of shrug. “Perhaps, I would be open to such possibilities.”

You downed the last of your drink and held out the glass for a refill. Loki quickly obliged. Leaning across the table, you stared at him carefully, feeling the affects of the alcohol – if only just. Swirling the drink in your hand, you studied him thoughtfully. “I have heard stories of your prowess, but stories tend to grow and dance with a mind of their own.”

“I am all too aware. We are also trusting stories for you.”

“Fair enough.”

Loki had removed his hat upon entering the room, now he removed the band holding his black locks back and allowed them to hang freely around his shoulders. “As we speak, my crew brings gifts to the Plomour, an example of the goods we have looted in our past escapades. To show you our prowess and conquests.”

You raised a slender eyebrow, standing up and crossing over to him. “Your prowess?” Leaning down, you held your face inches from his, feeling his chilly breath mingle with your own as you rested one hand on the table, the other on your hip.

“Perhaps you are open to gifts of another nature?’ Loki asked, his eyes darkening. His hand reached up and slid up the rise of your waist, rising to the swell of your breasts. You sank onto his lap, straddling his legs and unbuttoned the high fastened buttons of his doublet, revealing his pale throat. Even with so much time at sea, he was still immensely pale. Loki’s hands came down to grip your hips as you pulled your hat off and set it on the table. You wrapped your arms around his neck, his lips meeting yours in a kiss, both your eyes sinking shut. Your lips met again and again in a passionate kiss, tongues darting out and flicking tentatively at the other’s, you pulled away, biting his lower lip and nibbling on it, sucking and flicking at the flesh before pulling away and kissing down his jaw and towards his exposed throat. Loki’s chest heaved as he gasped desperate breaths, groaning at your mouth’s playful movements, teeth nibbling and nipping at his tender skin.

There was a pounding at the door as it was flung open. You quickly pulled away and straightened up, turning to see who the intruder was. Loki crossed his leg over the other and rebuttoned his shirt, standing up. “What is it?” He growled irritably.

It was Thor, standing there looking between the two of you curiously; yours and Loki’s flushed skin, Loki’s disheveled hair and the heavy breaths between the two of you.

“Storm on the horizon.”

“Now?” Loki spat.

“Yes, now.” Thor shot back.

“It’s not going to fade away?” Loki asked pointedly, though what he meant you were unsure.

Thor glared at his brother, “No, it’s not. It’s a big storm.”

You settled your hat back in its place, swiping at invisible dirt on your clothes. “I need to get back to my crew.”

“Of course.” Loki stood up.

“There’s an island about 20 leagues west of here,” you looked between the two brothers, “if you can follow my ship, and if yours is strong enough to outrun the storm, perhaps we can dock together for the evening. Perhaps a celebration of this alliance and more discussion later.”

“A feast?” Thor’s eyes lit up.

You grinned, “With the combined supplies and goods I’ve stored there over the years, yes, I think we can manage something. Though it’s likely the storm will hit there soon, we’ll need to shack up for the night til it passes but I’m sure tomorrow we can manage something.”

“On your lead then.”

You walked brusquely from the room and hurried back to your own ship. “Lower the foremast!” You bellowed as soon as your feet touched down.

Loki and Thor’s crew were scrambling back to their own ship, your crew doing the same. Loki began barking orders at his crew, bringing the ship about to follow yours as the winds began to pick up. The Plomour was notoriously fast but the Black Raven was by no means slow, this would be quite the race.


	3. Chapter 3

“You're quite the captain, Loki.” You said, taking a long swig from your glass of wine, “There's not many that could keep up with the Plomour and outrun such a storm.”

Loki smiled easily, leaning back in his chair and crossing his leg over the other. “It was easy enough.”

You raised an eyebrow at him before glancing down the length of the many barrels that had been set up as a massive banquet table now that the storm had subsided. Your men freely mingled with the co-captains' men. Just now, Thor led them in a raucous shanty song, much to the laughter and applause of everyone involved.

“Care to get away?” Loki offered, dropping his chair to all fours. He stood with a wink, setting his hat on the table and offering his hand to you.

You took it and Loki pulled you to your feet, the two of you wandering from the torchlight of the campsite the two crews had set up.

The two of you walked side by side in amicable silence, wandering away from the banquet and around the edge of the island. Kicking off your boots, you allowed your bare feet to sink into the soft sand as the waves lapped at your toes. You smiled, splashing along and kicking at the water as you walked. Loki's still buttoned to his throat, offered a curious smile at you as the two of you walked. The sun had finally set, the moon starting its ascent in the sky, large and lonely.

“It's so peaceful out here.” You commented, enjoying the last traces of warmth in the water, warmed by the long sunny day.

“It truly is.” Loki replied, still staring at you while the two of you walked. He forced his gaze from you, turning it towards the night sky and the expanse of twinkling stars. How different this place was from home, from Asgard. It was so primitive, the technology so barbaric, but it was simple and peaceful, places of the world yet untouched by humans. Like this island. It was a secret vestige of a life away from everything, where you went to restock on water or avoid particularly hazardous storms. Just trees and dark undergrowth and the occasional pool of water that eventually merged with the ocean. So large, so empty, so peaceful. Yet a touch of sadness clung to it, loneliness. Loki was no stranger to such loneliness.

Yet here he was, walking beside a beautiful woman, one of very few who shared in his craft.

Loki glanced back at you and saw you studying him curiously. “Your thoughts seem heavy.” You murmured.

Loki shrugged noncommittally, nodding his head and waving his hand. “We've spent a great deal of time trying to find you.”

Your steps slowed as you came to a stop beside him, folding your arms. You looked at the captain warily. “Oh?”

“I don't want to ruin the moment.”

“What moment?” You asked harshly.

Loki sighed, “I don't want to go back home. It's peaceful here.”

You shrugged, “Then don't, the freedom of the sea, it calls to us.”

Loki pursed his lips. “I am the son of a rich noble, it's hard to give up such a life.”

“Yet here you are, looting and plundering as you see fit.”

“Acting out for dear father, yet always following orders.”

You tilted your head, “Your father wanted you to be a sailor, yet you turned to a less honest life?”

“More or less.”

You stepped closer to Loki, facing him. He stood a good head over you, particularly with you standing further in the water at a lower height. “We've only just met,” You muttered.

Loki reached for your hands, taking them in his, “Yet I feel I've known you for a lifetime.” He finished for you.

You smiled, gazing up into those deep green depths of his eyes.

Loki's gaze met yours, flickering down to look at the blue gloves still covering your hands. “I don't want to lie to you.” He breathed.

“Then don't.”

Loki looked back up at you, his face uneasy. He was quiet for a long time, just studying you as you watched him curiously. Slowly his eyes drift shut and he bowed his head to meet your lips in a soft kiss. The two of you held it, for what felt like eternity, mouths pressed together and moving softly in sync. You reached up and cupped his face, wondering briefly what the soft skin felt like without the silk gloves. Still you deepened the kiss before sliding your hands from his face and down to his shoulders. You pulled away for breath, spinning him until the two of you fell to ground, the ocean waves lapping up your trousers.

Loki laughed in surprise, pulling himself to his knees as he crouched over you, still kissing the exposed skin of your face. His left hand cupped your face, thumb stroking the skin and his right teased at the fabric of your clothes, just feeling the material beneath his hands.

Your gloved fingers tangled in his hair, holding him to you.

Loki's right hand left your clothes and reached for the glove. He pulled away from you and pressed a soft kiss to your gloved hand, slowly sliding it off.

“No, wait.” You muttered, still caught in the moment.

Loki removed the glove fully, dropping it to the side and pressing a soft kiss to the back of your hand. Slowly he turned it over, kissing the palm and sliding it up his face.

You sighed, looking at him through lidded eyes. Slowly your eyes widened in horror as you watched his face change color, a blue tinge spreading from his mouth and across his face, down his hand and disappearing under his sleeve.

Snatching your hand away you looked at him in horror, “You're not human.” You breathed.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter, the sort that always makes me cringe but positively! Positivity! (I just wanted to get to the next bit and I wrote myself into a semi corner and anyways just yea, hope you enjoy)

“No,” Loki finally answered after a long silence. “I suppose I'm not, but then, neither are you.”  
  
You glared up at him, struggling to knock him off of you but he held fast, pinning you to the ground. Gritting your teeth, you snarled, “get off of me.”  
  
“Not until we've talked. So answer me that.”  
  
“No,” you began slowly, “I'm not human, but I never claimed to be.”  
  
Loki smirked, “Nor did I.”  
  
You opened your mouth and closed it a few times. Finally you opted to stay silent, still glaring up at him.  
  
Loki rolled his eyes, “Please don't be like that.”  
  
“You lied to me.”  
  
“I'm sorry for that, it wasn't intentional.”  
  
“Lies.”  
  
Loki searched for words, glancing away from you then back. “Can we start over?”  
  
“Why should I?”  
  
“I'm Loki, prince of Asgard, with my brother, Thor.”  
  
You continued to stare at him for a time. “You're Jotun.”  
  
“A most distasteful secret.” Loki shrugged. “Now I've shared my pitiable past, tell me yours.”  
  
You hesitated, not wanting to help him but finding you didn't mind the pleasant weight of his body pressing yours into the soft sand. Finally you licked your lips, “Half. Half Asgardian, half Jotun.”  
  
“Hence the gloves?” Loki offered.  
  
You nodded, “Jotun heritage helps with the ice manipulation, Asgardian teaching for harnessing the sorcery on such a level.”  
  
Loki inclined his head thoughtfully. “A bastard child, neglected by both realms.” Loki breathed softly.  
  
“You know me so well.” You responded sarcastically.  
  
“Is that not the case?”  
  
You grit your teeth and looked away.  
  
Loki's face softened as he looked down at you, he moved his hand up to cup your cheek and you flinched. “I'm sorry.” He murmured sincerely.  
  
You turned your head back to look at him, glaring at him coldly. “So what now?”  
  
“Father wishes for you to be returned to Asgard, he doesn't like the thought of a rogue Asgardian traveling Midgard unchecked.”  
  
“And just like that, the loyal son appears.”  
  
Loki stared at you before slowly saying, “No.”  
  
“No?”  
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
“You said it yourself, a bastard of both realms, this is the only place that accepts me.”  
  
“Your crew is loyal to a sorceress, Midgardians fear magic, they're not human are they?”  
  
“Very observant of you.”  
  
Loki nodded, confirming his own suspicions. “You could have retired in anonymity, disappeared, never to be heard of again, you made a name for yourself, why?”  
  
“What does it matter?”  
  
“Humor me.”  
  
“Why should I tell you?” You snapped.  
  
“I don't want to hand you over to Odin like some prized beast, perhaps if there is more to the story...”' He trailed off.  
  
“Why?” You repeated.  
  
Loki looked away, licking his lips before turning back to study you. “You intrigue me.” Faint traces of a blush added color to his pale cheeks.  
  
“It wasn't an act?” You asked.  
  
Loki slowly pulled off you, rising to his feet and offering his hand out to you. “Of course not.”  
  
You took his hand and allowed him to help you rise. Brushing the sand off your clothes, you allowed yourself a moment to look away from him before turning back and facing him. “Why should I trust anything you say? Your skills are legendary, mischief and lies they say of you.”  
  
“And you the cold-hearted pirate queen, yet are we only our titles?”  
  
Exhaling heavily, you shook your head. “My crew and I have been searching for an artifact of immense power, lost for years and traced to this realm. I hoped that if I could find it, I might... I might find a home again. Whichever realm would take me.”  
  
Loki furrowed his brow, “What artifact?”  
  
“The Casket of Ancient Winters.”  
  
“That resides in Asgard's weapon's vault.”  
  
“Does it?” You turned your head and raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Just a portion of it, the rest of it has embedded itself on Midgard, cursing the land around it. It's taken years of hearsay and rumors to find its location, but...” You stopped, unsure why you were telling him.  
  
“Let me help you find it. With yours and its return, you will surely secure a home on Asgard.” Loki was beaming at you.  
  
“My crew is Jotun, they have fought and died for me, why would I abandon them for that wretch?”  
  
“Odin can be amenable.”  
  
“Can he? Everything I know of the old man suggests otherwise.”  
  
Loki swallowed hard and bit his lip, “He is set in his ways.”  
  
“That's an understatement.”  
  
“Genuinely? I am in no hurry to return home.” Loki reached for your shoulder and squeezed it gently. “Being the second son, the hated frost giant, no love is wasted on me. This excursion to Midgard, however temporary has been the happiest years of my life. And meeting you... I feel a kindred spirit in you, surely you can feel it too?”  
  
Your eyes flickered down to his outstretched arm, those long pale fingers resting solidly on your shoulder. Slowly your gaze leveled with his, that lost look in his eyes, the loneliness that haunted you on so many nights, it mirrored your own. Perhaps there could be a mutual understanding between the two of you. And you knew what your heart felt, fluttering wildly in your chest, ribs aching with each pulse as you thought of his lingering touch. The tingle of his lips still danced on your own and you felt a blush rising on your own cheeks. “I do.” You mumbled meekly.  
  
Loki grinned, pulling you to his chest in a fierce hug. You sank into his warmth, resting your cheek on his shoulder and sighed, slowly reaching up to stroke his back as the two of you stood there.  
  


* * *

  
The two of you made your way back to the combined crews, hand in hand. You had retrieved your boots and wore them once more.  
  
Thor beamed at the sight of the two of you, a smile spreading across his face at the sight of Loki's smile.  
  
“Brother, you look well.” Thor boomed, jogging over to meet the two of you.  
  
“Thank you.” Loki glanced down at you. “The captain and I have come to an agreement. You shall take over as captain of the Black Raven during my leave, and I will assist her in a private matter she needs attending to.”  
  
Thor looked warily between the two of you. “Is that so?”  
  
“It would be beneficial for your quest,” You looked at Thor pointedly, “that this private matter was completed.”  
  
Thor flushed, “Oh, a private matter, yes of course.”  
  
Loki covered his face with his palm, he bent down and whispered in your ear, “I'll explain it to him, we leave at dawn?”  
  
You chuckled, “At dawn.”


	5. Chapter 5

Standing at the prow of the ship, you watched the vessel cut through the waves, skimming along the water at breathtaking speeds. You glanced back over your shoulder, eyeing your firstmate as he calmly guided the ship north. The sun floated lazily in the sky, high over your right shoulder, almost straight above.  
  
Soft bootsteps sounded behind you and you stiffened for a moment as a hand touched your shoulder, sliding down to rest on your gloved hand. Slowly you relaxed into the touch as Loki leaned against you.  
  
“Hello, beautiful.” He murmured.  
  
You smiled back at him turning to face him with your back towards the tip of the ship. “Hello to you.”  
  
“Thor was quite compliant with your idea. I was somewhat shocked actually.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“I figured he'd put up more of a fuss about me going off with you on a possibly foolhardy adventure, yet he seemed pleased.”  
  
You reached up and touched his face, pushing a flyaway strand of black hair behind his ear. He had left his hat below deck and was attempting to mingle with the rest of your crew.  
  
Opening your mouth to respond, you were interrupted as the ship lurched unexpectedly. Cries of alarm filled the air, something massive had been spotted. You barely managed to catch yourself on the ship's railing, Loki's arms pinning you in place as he also tried to catch himself.  
  
“Serpent!” Someone screamed.  
  
Claws swiped overboard, grabbing one of the crew and plunging them into the frothing water.  
  
“Man the cannons!” You roared as the rest of the crew scrambled about the deck, rushing to their battle positions.  
  
Loki stumbled back from you as you pushed past him, dashing across the deck and making your way to the ship's wheel. You pushed your first mate away from the wheel and heaved it to the side, trying to move the ship away from the serpent's claws.  
  
Loki looked about, mind calculating how best to help. There was a rack of spears set by the captain's quarters and he ran over, grabbing the longest one.  
  
Water spilled over the deck as the serpent's head breached from the water, salt water and spittle raining from the beast's mouth as it roared. One large clawed hand reached for the deck, swatting at a passing crew member. Loki threw the spear, watching with satisfaction as it lodged in the beast's mouth.  
  
The serpent roared again, angrily as a torrent of blood spilled out. It glared around wildly, looking for the source of its pain.  
  
Cannon fire exploded through the air, cannonballs barreling through the air and plowing into the beast. The serpent flailed backwards, flopping into the water and submerging. Loki panted heavily as he looked around. His gaze met yours, the two of you wondering if the beast would resurface.  
  
Suddenly, the water split open again and a massive claw launched out, it lashed at the ship's side but the damage was largely superficial. Another round of cannon fire exploded through the air and you breathed a quick sigh of relief as the claw retracted upon itself.  
  
Still gripping the ship's wheel, you looked around wildly, throwing a quick glance to the crow's nest and hoping for sign of the beast's retreat.  
  
“Captain!” Someone's voice cut through the air and you spun around as the beast's maw dove at you.  
  
Another spear through at the beast's mouth but it was not deterred, latching around your waist and lifting you high into the air. The serpent swung you around like a ragdoll. You wanted to struggle, to reach for your sword and stab the beast, but all you could do was hope that your limbs would hold fast and not be thrown apart by the vicious shaking.  
  
The serpent stopped as another spear hit its shoulder. It pulled back from the ship, plunging you and it deep into the water. You gasped a short breath as you fell beneath the surface, watching the desperate wave of bubbles rise above you as you sank down, down into the water. Blood oozed up from where the massive teeth still gripped you, coloring the water red.  
  
You felt dizzy, the pain not quite reaching your brain as the need for oxygen rose. Struggling to grab your sword, it was no use. You managed to remove a glove and touch the beast's nose. Immediately the water around it froze, frostbite sinking into the beast's sensitive skin. It screamed, opening its jaws and releasing you from its grip but you were too weak, dizzy and lightheaded.  
  
Something black and green plunged into the water above you, diving down, closer and closer. The object grabbed you under your arms and began kicking upward. A burst of green magic shot out from the... person? Yes, a person; the person's free hand, lashing at the beast. The serpent opened its mouth again, a burst of bubbles rushing out as it dove deeper into the water, retreating far away.  
  
You broke the surface with a shaky gasp, rasping and coughing as you sputtered up water. Loki swam beside you, keeping the two of you afloat as he struggled to push your soaked hair back from your face. You continued to cough and heave up water and bits of blood, body shivering and shaking as the shock of what happened finally struck you. Crying out meekly, you felt for your ribs, beneath your tattered clothes.  
  
A rope fell into the water some distance from you and it took all your willpower not to thrash about wildly as grey stars overwhelmed your vision.  
  
“Easy, easy.” Loki murmured, still stroking your hair away from your face. He paddled through the water towards the rope, holding fast as the two of you were tugged back aboard the Plomour.  
  
Once onboard, you collapsed in a heap, Loki kneeling over you as you writhed in pain.  
  
“Captain?” Your first mate asked through the haze of your pain.  
  
“We keep going north.” Loki ordered.  
  
You tried to nod weakly but the cold water shook you to your bones. Cold water? You were half Jotun, the cold never affected you.  
  
“I know basic healing magic, is there a healer on board?” Loki barked, looking around at the nervously gathered crew. One of the men stepped forward, hand raised halfheartedly.  
  
“I know some basics.” He grunted.  
  
Loki nodded, scooping you into his arms and carrying you to your room. Dropping you onto the table as gently as he could, Loki set about removing your tattered garments.  
  
You twitched and shook, body aching at the bruises from being shaken and the deep bites in your chest. Still you shivered on.  
  
“She's feverish.” Loki muttered, hand brushing your forehead.  
  
“I'll get my herbs.” The other man grunted, running from the room.  
  
Loki hurried to your room, scrabbled through your dressers, looking for suitable nightwear, clothing that was loose and comfortable. He found a large dressing gown and pulled it out, once more setting about your clothes. For a moment his eyes met yours, a deep red blush running up his neck but he looked away, pulling the tattered garments from your soaked skin. There was a towel nearby that he used to daub at your wet skin as best he could, trying to dry you and regulate your temperature. Soon you were stripped bare, save for your undergarments. Loki's eyes widened as he looked at you, taking in your visage completely. He coughed, clearing his throat as the healer returned.  
  
“I have bandages.” The healer said, looking at your form. Blood welled up from the deep wounds and the man cringed.  
  
Loki raised his hand, gingerly lowering it onto your soft skin, the blood pooling on your damp clothes beneath you. The table was less comfortable than the bed would be, but he hoped to keep the bed dry for when you were able to rest. Green magic flowed from his hands, the skin twisting and pulling as it stitched itself back together. You cried out, groaning and moaning as you writhed beneath his touch. Loki pulled one hand away and began stroking your forehead, murmuring comforting words as he tried to calm you down. With each frantic beat of your heart, another pulse of blood welled out of the deep cuts.  
  
Loki breathed heavily as he looked at the healer, “That's, that's the best I can do right now.” He panted.  
  
The healer nodded, setting about with a healing salve and stitches as he attempted to sew your wounds close.  
  
When the healer had finished and Loki helped him wrap crisp white bandages around your abdomen, the healer reached into the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of rum, holding the bottle to your mouth and allowed you to take a hearty swig.  
  
You coughed weakly, throat burning from the salt water as you laid your head back on the hard wooden table. Your body still twitched and shook but the wracking spasms had died down.  
  
Loki's hand stayed on your damp skin, feeling your neck and forehead as his brow creased. “She's getting a fever.” He muttered.  
  
Your eyes drifted close, the image of Loki seared into your mind. “Damn.” You murmured.  
  
Loki reached for the water and poured a healthy amount onto a cloth, before wrapping it around your neck. You kept your eyes shut as the water started to cool you off and some of the shivering subsided.  
  
“I'll handle her from here.” Loki addressed the healer, “Make sure no one else is injured or needs tending to.”  
  
The healer was silent and you reopened your eyes. “Do as he says.” You mumbled.  
  
“Aye, captain.” The healer left the room, leaving you and Loki in silence.  
  
“Thank you.” You whispered.  
  
Loki stroked his hand through your hair absently, “Of course.” After a time, when he was confident of your stability, he helped you sit up and wrapped the dressing gown around your shoulders.  
  
You tried to stand up but your battered legs trembled at your mere attempts. Without a word, Loki lifted you into his arms and carried you into your bedroom. He pulled back the blankets and lay you in the bed.  
  
“Wait,” You mumbled groggily as Loki pulled away, “Don't leave.” Your hand weakly reached out for him.  
  
Loki hesitated, staring at you as he considered his feelings. After a moment, he nodded. He slipped off his boots and sank into the bed beside you, holding you close to his chest as you curled into him. For a time, you whimpered in pain, but as Loki's comforting hands continued to run through your hair, his chilly fingers cupping the nape of your neck and the occasional kiss, you slowly drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always a slut for injuries


	6. Chapter 6

It had been nearly a week since the serpent's attack. Cold air flooded your quarters as you woke up, curling tighter into Loki, your head resting on his bare chest. You smiled, nuzzling your face into his soft skin, the few hairs tickling your nose.

Loki chuckled at the affectionate display. His hand reached up to stroke your back, the two of you bundled deep under the many blankets.

Sighing, you said, “I try not to have too many luxuries compared to my men, but they don't get affected by cold as much as I do.”

“And you are captain, you lead them, it's not wholly undeserved.”

“Indeed.” You winced slightly as you shifted your torso, the bandages rubbing at the still tender wound. “Shame about the venom causing such a fuss.”

Loki pressed his hand to your forehead. “The fever seems to have broke, though I imagine that was a while ago.”

“And you didn't wake me?”

“You looked peaceful, there is a storm that rages in you and seeing it quelled, I didn't want to bring it back.”

“The same could be said for you.”

“Kindred spirits.” He kissed your forehead.

*You sighed again, snuggling tighter against him. Your hand lightly stroked his chest, feeling his taut pectorals, sliding over them and toying with the faint hairs. Sliding your hand down his abdomen, you smiled at the tensing of his stomach muscles at your lazy touch.

Loki chuckled as your hand moved further south, eyeing you with an amused grin, though his eyes darkened considerably.

“Captain!” There was a pounding at the door and you pulled away from Loki, wincing as you grabbed for your dressing gown.

“What is it?” You asked as you stumbled to the door, legs still bruised and battered.

Loki leaned up on his arms, glaring irritably at the intruder.

“We're nearly there.” One of your crew stood in the doorway as you peered out at him, icy air bursting into the room.

“Very good.” You nodded, “Thank you.”

The crewman bowed his head and left back to his post.

Loki sighed, covering his eyes with his arm, “A pity.”

You snorted, smirking at him, “We're here on business.”

“Pleasure can wait?” Loki replied, getting out of the bed and reaching for his slacks, pulling them on.

You watched the movement of his back for a moment, examining the faint scars and markings but otherwise perfectly smooth skin. Admiring the movement of his muscles, you smiled.

Loki glanced over his shoulder to see you staring and smirked.

You rolled your eyes and set about dressing in your own clothes. They were similar to the ones that had been all but destroyed by the serpent, hardly a difference worth noting. You liked your color scheme and the colors complimented your appearance well.

Once the two of you were dressed, you braced yourself and opened the doors into the cold arctic air. The scene before you was like that of a fairy tale. Ice floes floated in the ocean, drifting past as the ship sailed by at a lazy pace. In the distance, massive glaciers could be scene spiking high out of the water and vanishing into the sky. An eerie fog clung to the water, seeping onto the boat deck.

Your crew members milled about, none-the-worse for wear from the cold. Loki among them, unfazed by the chill air. Only you were noticeably affected but far less than any human might be.

Bootsteps echoed in the silent air as you made your way to the edge of the ship, peering out into the sea of ice. Loki followed you at a respectable distance, stopping behind you and following your gaze. Your breath came out in puffs of steam as you scanned the horizon.

“How will we know when we're there?” Loki asked quietly, loathe to break the silence of the atmosphere.

“It's said to have corrupted the land around it,” You breathed back. Tilting your head and correcting yourself, you added, “or sea, in this case. The ice.”

Loki nodded, gazing equally as intently as you, looking for this mystifying corruption.

You pushed away from the edge of the ship and made your way to the prow. Removing your gloves, you held your hands up and allowed the ice magic to flow through. A solid sheet of ice appeared on the prow of the ship, shielding in a thick layer of ice and protecting the wood from the damaging effects of the icebergs and sheets of ice trying to scrape away the shell of the ship. The ice spread halfway down the vessel, copying the appearance of the many chunks of ice floating through the water alongside your ship.

Slowly you replaced your gloves, glancing at your men for any signs of dissent. A few nodded in turn as you made eye contact, but no one raised their voices. Loki stood a distance from you, clearly impressed with the idea. You walked back to him.

“Clever.” He said to you.

You smiled shyly back at him.

A low hissing sound filled the air and everyone looked around, trying to find its source.

“There!” The lookout cried.

You looked up, following the direction he was pointing as the mist seemed to come alive, rushing at the ship.

Serpentine like shapes rushed from the fog, leaping onto the deck of the ship and lashing out at random. They were tendrils of ice come to life, wraiths whipping their tails and launching their icy fangs at anyone nearby.

“We're being attacked!” You cried, drawing your sword.

Instantly your crew went on attack, defending themselves and striking out at the ice wraiths.

Loki's daggers in hand, he spun and dodged, avoiding the whipping ice and plunging his daggers into the monsters. The blow seemed only to infuriate them, their attention turning on him as they lunged at him.

Your sword fell down, cleaving the head off and the first crumpled to the ground in a burst of ice.

“Aim for the heads!” You called.

Loki nodded, running at the other wraith as more appeared. For hours the battle raged on, several men falling and succumbing to their wounds, until at last the beasts stop coming.

You panted heavily, sliding to the deck with your back against the wall. Loki limped over to you, wiping blood from his lip where a blow had struck him in the face.

“How are you?” He asked you, voice full of concern.

“Just old wounds,” You shook your head, “Nothing new, you?”

“I'll live, nothing serious.” Loki replied, looking around at the many injured and groaning members of your crew.

Your ship's numbers were dwindling fast, if too many more attacks like this happened, you wouldn't have enough to easily pilot your vessel.

Closing your eyes, you breathed out heavily, sighing in exhaustion after such a strenuous week. Loki sank to the ground beside you and leaned his head against the wall. “I doubt we'll be able to fend off another attack if they come in force. I'm starting to regret leaving Thor behind.”

You chuckled coldly, “Aye, but this is a private matter.”

Loki opened his eyes and looked at you, “I'm glad to be apart of it.”

-

Over the next two days, every few hours, one or two of the wraiths would launch themselves at your ship. Three more men fell, but still your ship sailed on.

At last you arrived at the distant glaciers, a treacherous path wound its way up the cliff side and vanished at the top.

“A little too convenient?” Loki asked as you ordered the anchor to be set.

“The casket wants to be found,” You muttered back to him. Turning to your men, you addressed them, “You five, stay back and guard the ship. Norns be with you. The rest of you, with me.”

Leaping over the edge of the ship, you landed on the icy glacier with a crunch of your boots. Ten more bodies landed around you, their boots hitting the ground with heavy thuds. Loki, the eleventh, landed silently, catlike.

Your party began the arduous ascent up the glacial wall, climbing on the treacherous path until you reached the top. Twice some of your men stumbled, nearly losing their grip and plunging into the icy ocean, but each time someone managed to catch them, preventing their deaths. You breathed a sigh of relief with each one, and as you passed the cusp of the cliff, you knelt down and offered thanks for whatever force had allowed you to make it to the top with such little difficulties.

You had arrived on a world of white, icy snow spreading out as far as the eye could see before vanishing in the thick fog. Glancing over your shoulder, the world ended, cut off into nothingness. You swallowed hard.

Loki's hand touched your shoulder and squeezed it gently, “We'll make it.” He assured you, his voice far warmer than you felt.

In a way, the land reminded you of Jotunheim, though you knew it to be much warmer here and the beasts far smaller if at all present. Your crew was a hearty lot, born from the depths of that frigid world and they were no strangers to the danger that awaited.

“Let's move.”

-

The only disturbance in the land around your party was the crunching of bootsteps through the icy wilderness. Behind you a line of footsteps leading back to your starting place, the only evidence that any life had ever been here.

One or two wraiths had attacked, bursting from the growing gloom and latching onto their helpless victims, dragging them away into the fog. Some blood stains, quickly frozen, marked the locations of their demise. Other than attempting to kill the beasts, when they stayed long enough to be fought off, your party moved on.

Breaths came in ragged gasps, fatigue and cold setting in as the winter sun sank beyond the horizon. The wind howled, picking up its fervor and buffeting everyone along. Still, on you went.

“Look.” Loki breathed suddenly, his fatigue evident. You followed his pointed hand and your mouth fell open.

In the distance, a faint blue glow shone from the land.

“That has to be it.”

A surge of hope rushed through your party, invigorating your weary bones and muscles. A mad sprint ensued, everyone rushing forward and stumbling to a stop as a large plinth rose from the ground, the Casket of Ancient Winters setting atop it.

“We did it.” You breathed in relief.

“We did.” Loki agreed. For a moment, he considered hugging you, he also considered grabbing the casket himself, but he knew you had earned that right.

You stepped forward and grabbed the casket with both hands, lifting it in the air and turning to face your men. Their faces glowed in the eerie light, excitement visible as they saw the source of their homeworld's powers before them. A cheer rang up, clapping and stomping of feet as they roared in approval.

Suddenly a roar matched theirs, growing louder and echoing far in every direction. Your party gathered in a defensive circle, you at the middle as they looked around warily, trying to find where it was coming from. Visibility was terrible as everyone looked every which way.

A massive blue claw swiped out from the darkness, swatting one of your circle away like a fly and impaling another. Your crew raised their weapons in defiance ready to fight back as a massive dragon head appeared from the gloom, opening its mouth a releasing a deafening roar.

You pushed passed the circle of your crew and held up the casket, bracing your legs as a burst of icy energy shot forth. The beast struggled against the blast, attempting to stumble back and away but the energy held it still, slowly freezing it in place. The ice gathered around the beast, freezing it solid and spreading as the glacier swallowed it whole.

In the distance, that familiar hissing of the ice wraiths sounded, a herd getting closer.

“RUN!” You cried, “Back to the ship!”

A mad dash followed, only the pounding of your footsteps in your ears as you struggled to lug the casket. Loki's hand grabbed the other end of it, helping you carry it as the two of you ran for your lives.

The rest of your crew brought up the rear, running for their very lives as the hissing grew louder and closer, another roar matching the first.

Then you were back at the edge of the glacier, winding your way down to the bottom and the relative safety of your ship. The return journey was not so lucky as a man fell to the icy waters below. He did not resurface.

At long last, you were back on the ship; you, Loki, and the four surviving members of the expedition.

“We have to move now.” Loki demanded, looking up fearfully at the wraiths climbing down the vertical walls.

Your crew set to work, forcing their exhausted muscles into action and readying the ship. Then with the mast extended and the anchor hoisted, the ship was moving full speed and away from that deadly glacier.

The wraiths, stranded at the base of the glacier, screamed and hissed their fury, slowly fading away as you put distance between them.

Loki, reverently, helped you carry the casket to your captain's quarters. The surviving men gathered in the doorway and just inside, trying to look as closely as they dared. When everyone had had a chance to examine it, you grabbed a cloth and covered the artifact that so many had sacrificed their lives for.

“You did it.” Loki said, pulling you into his warm embrace.

“We did it.” You agreed, appreciative of how warm he felt after the cold trek across the glacier. You hadn't realized just how cold you had been.

Loki grabbed a spare blanket and wrapped it around your shoulders. “Where to, captain?”

“Home.”


End file.
